


The Mountain and the Two Lovers

by Animefan09



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jack being Jack, Jack is the King of the Dragons, Kirtash Redemption, Kirtash loves Jack, M/M, Sexual Content, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: The mountain can touch the sea and the earth. However, the sky, universe, is something that the mountain can never touch. Kirtash never really thought of those things until Jack became the King of the Dragons. They won the war and peace was spread throughout both worlds. Jack never knew love, really he didn’t, but here comes Kirtash and his eyes.
Relationships: Jack Redfield/Kirtash
Kudos: 6





	The Mountain and the Two Lovers

Kirtash lay next to Jack in the their shared bed. He lifted his hand that had marks of years from fighting. He smooth out the blond locks of hair that he came to love. He must’ve done it for hours because the sun entered through the windows of their home. Jack shifted and turn towards him. The sun hit Jack just the right angle that made him look like he was wearing a golden crown. It turn him on. Every time Jack wear his crown, it makes him want to tear off Jack’s clothes and take him then there. However, he resists his lustful urges and make sure to keep his cool when in front of the people.

This time he’s making sure his needs are in place. He climb on top of Jack and started to kiss his jawline. He continue his way down. His muscular body was hard and define. Kristash’s tongue glided against Jack’s abs. He felt Jack twitching underneath him. He continued towards the V-shape of his hips. He pressed a fluttering kiss and hummed when he finally felt his hands in his hair.

“Kirtash,” he softly sighs, “horny already?” He laughs quietly.  
“Yes.”  
“Come here, snowball.”  
He snorted at the lame tempt of the nickname, “snowball?” He came up to his beloved face.  
“Hey, it’s hard to come up a nickname for you.” He hook his arms around his neck.  
“Hmmm...perhaps you’re right.”  
“How about...Tash?”  
He laughs, “Tash? Sure, better than snowball.”  
Jack laughs wholeheartedly, “good! My lord is satisfied with my decision!”  
He got goosebumps from the name lord, “your highness, why must you be a tease?”

Jack just chuckles and gave his Tash a kiss on the lips with a open mouth. Kirtash return the kiss with a deep passion and lustful thoughts began to swirl in his head. He shifted himself to get better access of his tongue and mouth. Jack moan when their members touched. He reached his hand down to where they were touching and rubbed them together harder.

“Tash!” Jack gasped in relief and shock.  
“Yes, my beloved?”  
“I-I nnnugh!”  
“Yes?”  
“Oh god! It feels good...suck it, please?”  
“Of course, your highness.” He chuckled.

He went lowered himself and went down to Jack’s member. He briefly pressed a kiss on his thigh and saw the hicky he gave him last night. He smiled and continued to his original quest. He brought his lips to his member and started to suck the head. Jack moan and put his legs on his shoulders. He felt his hair being tugged gently and his moan vibrate on Jack’s member.

“Tash, we are getting good, huh?”  
He hummed in agreement a while he continued to suck off and lick the pre-cum.  
“Hmmm, you’re doing great. Gosh, you really like licking me, huh? I’m going to thrust into your throat. Think you’ll be alright?”

He nodded and felt his throat relax automatically with thought of him thrusting into his throat, and he felt his own getting even harder at the thought. Jack started to thrusting slowly. He moan and felt Jack unhooking his legs from his shoulders and sitting up on his knees, so he could thrust into him properly.

Jack thrusted into his mouth rougher and faster than his previous pace. Kirtash took the harsh thrusting in and suck and lick the cum that was leaking. The faster Jack went, the more moans came out of Kirtash.

“Oh god, Kirtash! Fuck! I’m coming, I’m coming!”

He squeezed his thighs to let him know to go ahead. Soon as he did, cum filled his mouth and the taste of the salty and sweetness that went off on his taste buds. He lick the cum off his member and clean it off. He let go of his penis and lick his mouth to clean off the cum that dripped.

“Kirtash, you really are a pervert!” He laughed.  
“Hmmm...my dick hurts.”  
“Oh? Let me open myself, so you get some delicious treatment!” He exclaimed happily.

Jack went to the nightstand and grab the lube. He dipped his two fingers into the clear lube. He pushed his fingers into his hole. Jack turned around, so he was facing the bed frame. He liked being watched, and Kirtash liked watching him masturbating in front of him. He watch as Jack put in the second finger and his third to make his hole slightly dry. They love dry sex and how rough it fells, but sometimes they needed some help to slip in.  
Soon they know that the lube dried up, Kirtash pushed in his member in and Jack moan with a slight scream.

“Oh!”  
“Beloved, so tight and warm. Just how I like it~” he practically purred in pleasure.  
“Tash~ have you gotten bigger~?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Gods!”

He started slow and pick up the pace. He thrusted in him so fast and hard that Jack screamed in ecstasy. Jack claws grew in, and he clawed the bed sheets. He thrusted into his prostate and went even harder and faster than before. He covered Jack’s mouth and slam his face into the bed sheets. He heard moaning and felt saliva in his hands and on to their bed. He thrusted into and the whole bed and wall shake from his force. His face flush with red and his breath was getting hotter. Jack moans was muffed but can be clearly heard through his hand. He gripped Jack’s form and threw him, so he was laying on his back. He was thrusting so hard that Jack’s head was slamming into the bed at a fast pace. Jack’s mouth was still covered and the hot breath on his hand was getting a little too hot, but continued anyway the position anyway. He felt him nearing to his breaking point. He gripped Jack’s dick and squeezed while he cum into him.

Jack’s cum came onto his hand and swirled the cum on his hand. Jack was watching him and he couldn’t help but smirk at him from below. He gathered the cum and released his dick from Jack’s hole and saw his cum was practically pouring out with slight redness in it. He pushed his fingers that had Jack’s cum on them and pushed it his poor, abused hole. Jack blush was apparent, and Kirtash mix his seed with Jack’s in his hole. Jack took his hand from his mouth.

“Oi! Pervert!”  
“Shut up, you like the symbolism. You like it, in fact, you love it. Why? I have no idea. But you do.”  
“Because I love you.”  
“...why?” He kept going in and out of his hole with his fingers.  
“Who cares why? I love you and only you.”  
“...don’t abandon me.” He felt Jack’s hand on his free one.  
“Never.”

He smiled and look up and saw love in Jack’s eyes. He remembered the first time they had sex. It was during the war. They were fighting over Victoria, if his memory is right. They were throwing blow after blow, and he was about to slay down Jack until the storm came. It snowed and the blizzard was raging. Jack and he went to a nearby shelter and both was stuck in a wind. The only thing they could think of was to continue fighting and the tension was in the air. They fought viciously and that when it happen...Jack grabbed his head and roughly kissed him with tongue and everything. He was, at first he was going to push him and kill him, shocked and confused. He thought it was going to be head butt or something else but kissing was not on his list. Jack broke out of the kiss. They just stared, and suddenly they knew they were taking off clothes and groping each other. Their thrusting was rough and inexperienced. The tension was not out of hatred like they thought but sexual. Their first sex was hot, gross, sweaty, and rough. Nothing like now.

They kept it a secret and never mention it to nobody, especially Victoria. Later, they start to become friends after Kirtash join the resistance. Victoria was sleeping with both of them at that time, and they never knew until later on. It was Jack who found out. He had walked in on them and bolt out of the room with tears in his eyes, and that is when Victoria came clean and told him that she was sleeping with Jack as well. He was mad and storm out of her room and look for his friend at that time.

He found him and was hurt to see him crying. Both of them decided to break-up with Victoria and decided to become even good friends than they already were. They became best friends after that and was inseparable. Later on, they had sex after drinking one night; when they woke up, that morning they were sober and they couldn’t help but to have sex five more times and became boyfriends.

“Kirtash?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re spacing out again.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“Nah, that’s okay. I was enjoying the massage you were giving my poor hole.”  
He snorted, “okay, okay. I get it, hold on.”

He stopped his fingers and pulled out. He crawled up to Jack and kissed his lips that were soft and delicate. He put his knees on each side of his head. He put his hands on the bed frame and was ready to lower himself.

“Ready, beloved?”  
“Hmmm~ yes!” Jack said eagerly.

He chuckled and lowered himself. Jack swallow his dick and gripped his hips. He finally rock back and forth and while Jack suck and lick his member. He moan out Jack’s name and heard the faint chuckle. He thrust into his mouth and felt Jack tighten his gripped on his hips. He moan and push down further. He can’t believe how rough Jack likes it sometimes, but then again he love going rough. He felt him near to his end once more, and he released his grip on the bed frame. He rushed to Jack’s head and move it slightly, so he doesn’t choke as he swallow his cum. He moaned when he felt his release. He shuddered as he hear slurping noise from Jack. He took out his member slowly while Jack licking off the cum. He got off and flopped next to Jack. He felt Jack’s warmth and threw an arm around as they cuddled.

“I love you, Kirtash.”  
“I love you, Jack Redfield.”


End file.
